Tinkerbell: Curse of the Duskmoth
by Tang Ri Shan
Summary: In this story, Pixie Hollow is invaded by the Duskmoth, a monster that turns fairies into aggressive, evil sprites. Not only that, but someoen wants to overthrow Queen Clarion. Can Tinkerbell and her friends save Pixie Hollow? Or are things not what they seem? I do not own Disney Fairies or anything related to them. Enjoy and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Tang Ri Shan

December 19, 2013

Tinkerbell: Curse of the Duskmoth

**Prologue**

A full moon lit up the night sky like a silver lantern. A few whisps of cloud were the only things that dared to mar the millions of stars that sparkled in the sky, like someone had taken silver paint and threw it onto the black canvas of the night sky. To you, or any casual observer, this would seem like a perfect night, where nothing could go wrong. But if you looked carefully, you would notice that not is all as it seems.

If someone happened to be looking up, and looked at the right spot, they would notice a dark shape moving across the night sky. The shape moved so quickly that you would need a sharp eye to spot it, riding the invisible currents of air on large wings. The shape dove down, folding its large wings into a more sleek form, it shot into the trees like an arrow.

The shape swerved this way and that, rocketing under branches and around tree trunks, before suddenly braking at the edge of the trees. Silently spreading its wings wide, it alighted on a tree branch and stared out into the clearing.

One tree rose above all the others, its large trunk twisted upwards and its branches spreading wide. The shape squinted, narrowing its eyes as it gazed at the tree.

"_The Tree__"_ It sighed, its voice quivering, almost like it was shaking with excitement. "_I'm home"_

The shape spread its wings again, making to fly off of the branch, but a sudden noise made it freeze. Turning its head it saw two lights fluttering its way. _"Fairies"_ It hissed and lay down on the branch, folding its wings against its body.

"Come on Marina!" One of the fairies called. "We need to be at the tree now!"

"I'm coming, Sweet Pea!" The other replied. "Are excited about tonight?"

"Of course!" the first fairy squealed with joy. "I love the Dusk festival!"

"You've never been to one!" the second fairy countered. Both voices sounded like they were coming from directly under the branch. Moving silently, the shape peeked over the edge of the wood. Two fairies were hovering below it; one had long blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress with white and red. The other had brown hair and wore blue. Both of the fairies hovered in place, their wings shimmering, and tiny drops of dust falling from their wings.

"I know" The pink fairy admitted, rolling her eyes. "But that's because it only happens every few years."

"Just think" The blue fairy said, clasping her hands together. "A chance to hear the most adventurous and dangerous story in Pixie Hollow's history, and we also get to see it being replayed."

"Who do you think will be chosen to play the evil Duskmoth?" The pink fairy asked, wiggling with excitement. "Oh, I hope it's me!"

The blue fairy snorted, rolling her eyes. "Let's go find out" She turned and flew away, with the pink fairy on her heels. As both fairies flew away, neither of them heard the creaking sound of claws on wood. The shape rose slowly from its hiding place, watching the backs fo the fairies.

_ "Evil"_ It mused, its large eyes narrowing. _"They have not forgotten"_ The shape held up a three-fingered hand and clenched it in anger. _"They will drive me away again. No, I will not allow it! They cannot deny me what is mine, not this_ time." The shape straightened up and spread its wings. Catching the wind, the shape lifted off the branch and silently flew after the fairies, its red eyes gleaming. _ "Let the fairies be warned, I am the Duskmoth, and this time, I am here to stay"_ .


	2. Chapter 2

Tang Ri Shan

December 19, 2013

Tinkerbell: Curse of the Duskmoth

(I do not own Tinkerbell or any of the Disney Fairies. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 1**

Tinkerbell frowned in concentration. She cocked her head, staring at her latest project. She held up a pair of large red maple leaves, glanced at them, then back at the project in front of her.

"Hey Tink!" Tinkerbell jumped as Clank called her name. "Almost done?"

"Yeah, just a second!" She called back, cocking her head the other way.

"Well, hurry up! They need the costume now!" Clank called anxiously from the entrance of her workshop. Tinkerbell's eyes lit up.

"Right!" She fluttered up and tied the maple leaves to two sticks that were sticking up at the back of the costume. Moving back, she surveyed her work.

Standing before her was a costume made of bark and dark red leaves, consisting of an armor-like top, a long skirt that would cover the entire body, and flowing sleeves that trailed far past the waist. Four rods stuck out from the back of the costume, like a set of giant wings.

"Wow" Clank flew forward to hover next to Tinkerbell. "Nice work"

"Thanks" Tinkerbell replied, smiling as she picked up a pair of stilts. "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure" Clank replied. Darting forward, he lifted the costume off of the rack it was standing on, while Tinkerbell grabbed the stilts and a leaf-covered helmet from the table.

"Careful Clank" She cautioned as they flew from her workshop. The costume rustled in the small breeze that blew across the work yard. "Don't drop it!"

"No worries" Clank mumbled from beneath the costume's mass. "I've got everything under control." Barely had he finished speaking when he wobbled unsteadily. Tinkerbell rolled her eyes as she flew.

A few minutes later, the fairies arrived at the arena. Most of Pixie Hollow was gathering at the southern entrance, talking excitedly about the upcoming event. Tinkerbell shivered slightly as a a group of fairies flew overhead with a mini-snowmaker spraying fresh white powder down on the crowd. A necessity, since the winter fairies were visiting.

"Hi Tinkerbell!" Tinkerbell heard Periwinkle, her sister, call from the crowd. Tinkerbell waved, but kept moving.

"Well, it's about time" Vidia droned as the two fairies flew through the northern entrance to the arena. The fast flying fairy led them over to a section of the arena that had been converted into a large stage. Iridessa and Rosetta were standing near the stage, both were wearing costumed. Bobble was with them, but he was dressed normally.

"Sorry we're late" Tinkerbell apologized as they landed, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to make it extra scary"

"Wow" Iridessa exclaimed as the two tinkers laid the costume out. "Scary is right"

"Amazing" Bobble agreed, his eyes even wider then usual through his water-droplet glasses.

"Yeah, but just how am I supposed to fly with this on?" Vidia asked, examining the leaves sticking out at the back.

"Don't worry, the costume is designed to allow maximum movement, while at the same time, hiding your wings". Tinkerbell explained.

"Oh really?" Vidia raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Just then a fairy called from the stage.

"Five minutes till start!"

"Oh man" Vidia sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll be great!" Iridessa said, patting Vidia on the shoulder.

"Yeah, that outfit looks ugly enough to scare anyone" Rosetta added, powdering her face.

Vidia shot Rosetta a dark look, sighed again, and lifted her arms. Tinkerbell, Clank, and Bobble lifted the costume up and carefully draped it onto her. Vidia tenses as he felt the curtain of leaves and the framework of twigs press down on her shoulders. Vidia felt disoriented, like she was being smothered by a blanket, but then, as the costume fell around her, her head popped up through a hole in the top and she could see again. Vidia fluttered her winds and tried to fly. To her surprise, her wings flapped freely, but she couldn't see them when she looked behind her.

"See?" Tinkerbell said, a smile on her face, while setting up a pair of small stilts. Vidia landed on them, wobbling a little before she could regain her balance. Then Tinkerbell strapped her feet onto the stilts. Meanwhile, Clank showed Vidia how to operate the rest of the costume.

"Places!" The fairy from the front called again. Iridessa and Rosetta flew towards the stage. Tinkerbell handed Vidia the mask/helmet.

"Good luck" She whispered as Vidia donned the mask. Vidia nodded thanks and flew behind a curtain as the rest of the fairies began filing in. Tinkerbell and Clank joined them in the audience as the lights dimmed.

A single light shone on the stage, where Lydia, the storytelling fairy, landed next to a comfortable-looking armchair.

"Good evening everyone" She called out to the audience.

"Good evening Lydia!" a unanimous reply filled the arena air. Lydia smiled as she took a seat and opened a large book.

"I suppose you all would like a story, right?" She asked, to a chorus of cheers. "I thought so" She smiled and flipped through the pages. As she did, the lights seemed to dim. Tinkerbell smiled. The show was about to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Tang Ri Shan

(Sorry to keep you waiting but after getting good reviews, I had to make sure this chapter was better than the last. Nice to know that someone is reading my work)

Tinkerbell: Curse of the Duskmoth

(I do not own Tinkerbell or any of the Disney Fairies. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 2**

"Listen well, fairies, for you will now hear the darkest story in our history" Lydia began, her voice taking on a spooky tone. Tinkerbell and her friends shivered as a cold breeze seemed to flow through the arena.

"The story you are about to here is; the curse of the Duskmoth" Lydia announced, before glancing down at her big book. Behind her, the lights on the stage came on.

"As you all know, when Neverland was still young, our great Queen Clarion was one of the first fairies to arrive in Pixie Hollow." Lydia began. As she spoke, Rosetta fluttered onto the stage. She was playing a young Queen Clarion, and was wearing a golden dress and a matching crown on her head.

"But she was not alone" Lydia continued. "The second fairy to arrive in pixie hollow was the noble prince Erikel" At these words a sparrow man floated out from behind the curtain, dressed in flowing robes and wearing a smaller crown on his head. The assembled fairies and sparrow men cheered as the actor waved to them.

Lydia continued. "Together, these two fairies were made responsible to make sure that the seasons came at the right time. To do this, they were given mastery over all the talents." At those words, fairies of various elemental talents fluttered out from behind the curtain, Irridessa being one of them. Holding her hands apart, she created a small ball of light. Around her, the other fairies incorporated their talents as they flew in a circle around Rosetta and Erikel.

From behind the curtain, Vidia sighed and shook her head as she watched Rosetta and the sparrow man bow to each other and dance across the stage, making the leaves on her costume rustle slightly.

"Everything okay, Vidia?" Bobble asked, floating up next to her.

"Yeah" Vidia's voice was slightly muffled through the leaves of the mask. "I'll be fine" she sighed, then tensed as Lydia started speaking again.

"But the fairies were not alone" Lydia's voice became serious and Vidia smiled. Her scene was about to come up.

"For a monster lurked in Pixie Hollow. A monster that to this day, makes all fairies shudder in terror. A monster we call, the Duskmoth!"

"That's your cue" Bobble whispered. Vidia smiled and flew out from behind the curtain, growling and waving her arms.

In the audience, Tinkerbell could hear the gasps of amazement and fear ripple through the crowd as Vidia appeared. She could hardly blame them. She felt a little afraid herself, and she had _made_ the costume.

Thanks to the stilts she was wearing, and the long curtain of leaves that covered her, Vidia towered over all the other fairies. She grasped branches with long claws attached to stimulate the Duskmoth's long arms and four leaf-covered branches stuck out of the back of the costume, symbolizing the creature's enormous moth-like wings. Vidia's face was covered by an over-sized mask with blank, staring eyes and a gaping mouth.

"For many seasons, this creature terrorized Pixie Hollow" Lydia read as Vidia began to chase the other fairies around the stage, swiping at them with her long arms. "It came by night, and snatched fairies." Vidia grabbed Irridessa, who screamed as Vidia shielded her from the view of the audience. "Those who were snatched met a cruel fate."

"Did you have to be so rough?" Iridessa whispered, glaring at Vidia, who chuckled.

"Yes" She answered and Irridessa scowled.

"For any fairy that was snatched by the Duskmoth was infected with an evil spell, and turned into, a sprite!" At Lydia's words, Irridessa shot out from behind Vidia. Her normally neatly-arranged black hair was now wild and frizzy. Her golden dress was torn and some purple dust had been sprinkled on her wings. She growled and flew at one of the sparrow men, knocking him to the ground and they pretended to wrestle.

"Any fairy corrupted in this way would become aggressive and heartless, they're sole mission was to serve the Duskmoth by attacking their friends." Lydia read as Vidia began "corrupting" some of the fairies into 'sprites' one by one. Soon the stage was filled with fairies and 'sprites' playfully wrestling with each other, while Vidia hovered over all of them, cackling.

"Only lord Erikel had the courage to challenge the evil Duskmoth!" The sparrow man playing Erikel zipped forward in front of Vidia, holding a shiny pin that looked from a distance like a sword. Vidia gave a loud cackle and swiped at the sparrow man, who dodged the 'attack'.

"This was a brave, but foolish act, as ultimately, no one ever saw lord Erikel again" Vidia 'swatted' at the sparrow man, who flew backwards through the curtain, his pin-sword fell to the stage and landed point-first in front of Rosetta.

"But his sacrifice was not in vain, for it inspired Clarion to lead the remaining fairies to overcome their fear and rise against the Duskmoth" Rosetta picked up the pin and raised it majestically into the air. The other fairies gathered around her as the 'sprites' gathered around Vidia.

"A great battle ensured between the Clarion and her fairies, and the Duskmoth and its sprite army" The fairies and 'sprites' began wrestling with each other again, while Rosetta and Vidia circled each other above them. Vidia swiped at Rosetta with her long arms and Rosetta dodged them, fighting back with her pin-sword.

"The battle was long, and tiring, but eventually, Clarion prevailed!" Lydia exclaimed. The crowd cheered as Rosetta lunged and 'knocked' Vidia down. Vidia flew backwards off the stage, the long trails of her costume flowing like a liquid. "When the Duskmoth was defeated, his army of sprites were reverted back to normal, and Pixie Hollow was saved." The crowd cheered again as Rosetta raised the sword high, and all the other fairies bowed. "In recognition for her bravery, Clarion was made queen over all of Pixie Hollow, and we have lived in peace ever since."

"But beware" Lydia closed her book and rose from her chair. At the same time the characters froze in place and the lights dimmed, except for a light that shone on Lydia. "For though the Duskmoth was defeated, it was never vanquished. They say that the creature still exists, hiding in the shadows of the night. It is said that, one day, the Duskmoth will return to Pixie Hollow, and when it does, no fairy will be safe!" Lyida shouted the last few words as lightning flashed and thunder rolled, courtesy of some storm fairies.

For a few minutes, there was silence. Then the crowd stood up and started applauding. Vidia and Bobble flew onstage with the other fairies to take a bow. As Queen Clarion stood up and applauded, Vidia glanced at the front row where Tinkerbell and her friends were sitting. Tinkerbell caught Vidia's eye and winked. Vidia rolled her eyes, but stopped midway, staring up at the very edge of the arena. Something was there. It was barely visible, Vidia had to squint to see it, but crouched on the lip of the arena was what looked like a large shape. It was mostly in shadow, except for a pair of large purple eyes that seemed to be narrowed in anger. As Vidia watched, the shape unfurled four moth-like wings and took off, darting away into the darkness.

"Vidia?" Vidia snapped back to reality. Iridessa and Rosetta were smiling at her. "Nice work on the monster" Rosetta complimented.

"Thanks" Vidia replied, canning the whole top of the arena. No sign of the shape.

"Vidia, what's wrong?" Iridessa asked, a confused frown replacing her smile.

"I-It's nothing" Vidia replied, smiling at them. But suddenly she wasn't feeling so proud of herself.

_"What was that?"_ she asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Tang Ri Shan

(Thanks to Rosie for leaving such motivational comments! I'm glad to see you are enjoying this story)

Tinkerbell: Curse of the Duskmoth

(I do not own Tinkerbell or any of the Disney Fairies. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 4**

Later that evening, all the fairies and sparrow-men gathered in the place where the autumn revelry was held, where long rows of tables had been arranged. Tinkerbell and her friends sat at one of the tables, feasting on cakes and pies and other sweet-tasting foods that the baking fairies had prepared.

"Mm-mm" Klank said as he wiped his mouth. "I love Huckleberry Shortcake"

"I hear that" Bobble piped up from his right, munching on a piece of comfort cake "The bakers really outdid themselves this time"

"They sure did" Tinkerbell agreed, raising her voice as one of the baking fairies flew past. "Thanks Dulcie!" The fairy smiled at Tinkerbell and nodded, her pale green cooking hat bobbling on her head as she set down a tray of frosted cakes.

"Enjoy!" She said as she darted away.

"Oh I will!" Klank called after her , reaching for a cake, but stopped when Rosetta cleared her throat and gave him an annoyed look.

"What?" Klank asked looking confused. He glanced at Bobble, who shrugged.

"Where _are_ your manners?" Rosetta scolded, picking up the cake that Klank had been reaching for. "Ladies first" She said, taking a small bite.

Tinkerbell and the others chuckled as Klank gave Rosetta a confused look. They he shrugged and reached for another cake, but Fawn beat him to it, smiling and shaking her head. Klank and Bobble sighed, defeated as the others eagerly reached for the cakes.

"By the way, nice job in the play Rosetta" Silvermist commented as she munched on a cake.

"Oh thank you sugar" Rosetta gushed.

"And Vidia, you make a great monster" Fawn added, smiling at Vidia.

"Huh?" Vidia asked, she had only half been paying attention.

"Vidia, are you okay?" Tinkerbell asked, putting down her cake.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Vidia answered, a little _too_ quickly.

"Vidia, what's with you?" Everyone was looking at her. Tinkerbell felt a small frown cross her face.

"Well, at the play, when we were taking our final bows, I thought..." Vidia paused

"Thought what?" Tinkerbell asked. But Vidia shook her head.

"Never mind, you'll think I'm crazy" She sighed.

"Vidia, what is it?" Silvermist asked, her tone suddenly serious.

"Well... I thought I saw something, up above the seats. Something dark, with large wings" Vidia explained. "And I think it had, purple eyes"

"What do you think it was?" Fawn asked, her eyes wide.

"I think..." Vidia hesitated. "I think it was the Duskmoth"

For a few seconds there was silence as everyone stared at her in disbelief, than everyone started laughing.

"What?" Vidia asked, now annoyed that everyone was laughing at her.

"Ha Ha, very funny Vidia" Tinkerbell chuckled.

"I'm not lying, I _did _see it. Iridessa, Rosetta, you were onstage, you must have seen it too!" Vidia turned to the light and garden fairy, who glanced at each other, then back at her.

"The thing is..." Rosetta started

"...We didn't" Iridessa finished. Vidia stared at them, dumbfounded.

"We were kind of busy waving and smiling to the audience" Rosetta continued. "Besides, it was probably hard to see under that ugly mask, you probably just imagined it."

"I'd already taken the costume _off_!" Vidia fumed, but suddenly there was a trumpet-like sound and they stopped talking. Queen Clarion stood up and everyone grew quiet.

"My friends" She announced. "As you know, the Dusk festival is a mark of the saddest time in our history. It is a time of bravery, and of sacrifice. And as such, I would like to take this moment to honor my old friend, Erikel, for his commitment , bravery, and ultimately, his sacrifice. To Erikel!"

"Hear Hear! To Erikel!" A chorus of voices echoed throughout the hall as cups and cakes were raised in a toast.

"But, there are others who's sacrifice deserve mentioning as well." The queen continued. "For as we know, the Duskmoth was defeated, but not completely. Many believe that the creature still exists. That is lurks in the shadows just out of sight, watching, and waiting" Tinkerbell felt a shiver run down her spine at those words.

"It is this fear, and the fear of what would happen if the Duskmoth _did_ return, that has commended some fairies to make a great sacrifice of their own to ensure our safety. I am, of course, referring to, the Guardian Guild!" Clarion announced to a chorus of cheers and clapping.

Everyone gasped as a small group of fairies flew into the hollow. Some were carrying lanterns, others were carrying makeshift weapons. But all of them were wearing black, except for the sparrow-man that was leading them. His clothing was both black-and-white.

"Oh my gosh" Fawn gasped. "It's them, it's really them!"

"Huh" Tinkerbell mused "I thought there were more of them"

The Guardian Guild made one loop around the hollow, to the delight of the crowd, and landed on the stage. The black-and-white sparrow-man made a grand sweeping bow to Queen Clarion.

"Ohmigosh" Fawn said, clapping her hands over her mouth. "You guys, that's Lord Kelsier!"

"Who?" Tinkerbell asked, looking confused. Vidia sighed and explained.

"Lord Kelsier was Lord Erikel's best friend. They did nearly everything together. When Erikel went out to fight the Duskmoth, he made Kelsier promise to protect Pixie Hollow. When Erikel didn't come back, Kelsier founded the Guardian Guild to protect us from invaders."

"Really?" Tinkerbell said, watching Kelsier speaking with the queen. Vidia snorted in annoyance.

Everyone grew quiet as Queen Clarion spoke up. "We are honored that Lord Kelsier would take time from his duties to join us for the dusk festival, so let us all welcome him!" Everyone clapped and cheered as Lord Kelsier stepped forward, his hands outstretched to everyone.

"Thank you! Thank you, my friends, and I am equally honored to be here! We of the guardian guild have devoted ourselves entirely to the protection of Pixie Hollow. We are always vigilant, always alert, we never let down our guard. Why? Because our enemies never will either. One in particular" As he spoke, his eyes narrowed and his tone became more serious.

"Wow, he really knows how to speak" Silvermist commented.

"And he's not back looking either" Rosetta muttered, gazing dreamy-eyed at Lord Kelsier's handsome features.

"Oh please" Iridessa scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Tinkerbell laughed. "You sound like Vidia" She teased, turning to get a reaction from Vidia, but her seat was empty. "Vidia?" She looked around, but there was no sign of the fast-flying fairy.

"Make no mistake my friends, the Duskmoth is still out there. Even though the brave actions of my dear friend Erikel saved us all, that vile creature ultimately took him from us. He will be missed." Kelsier hung his head, as did the rest of the guild. Silence filled the hollow. "That is why we train. If, heaven forbid, the Duskmoth decides to return, we must be ready to face it, for Erikel"

There was a loud chorus of approval from the crowd, though the fairies also noticed that many of the crowd also had skeptical looks on their faces. Fairy Mary, sitting at the table next to theirs was among them.

"Oh please" She whispered to Fairy Gary. "It's been many a year since that monster came here. If it was still alive, I'm sure it would have made an appearance by now."

"Fairy Mary has a point" Klank commented, turning back to the others. "Even if the Duskmoth was real, the last time anyone saw it was a very very long time ago. Could it still be alive now?"

"Lord Kelsier and Queen Clarion are still alive, aren't they?" Bobble argued.

"Good point" Klank admitted. "What you you think Miss Bell?" Klank turned to Tinkerbell, who was only half listening to the conversation, she had half-risen out of her chair and was searching the crowd.

"Tinkerbell, what is it?" Bobble asked.

"Um, has anyone seen Vidia?" Tinkerbell responded, motioning to Vidia's empty seat.

"She was here a minute ago" Iridessa said looking around.

"Where did she...?" Silvermist was cut off as an ear-splitting scream cut through the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Tang Ri Shan

(Hope you're still with us! Here's the next chapter)

Tinkerbell: Curse of the Duskmoth

(I do not own Tinkerbell or any of the Disney Fairies. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 5**

"What was that?" Everyone glanced around as the scream lingered in the air. Then there was another one, sounding much closer.

"Look!" Someone cried and pointed as a fairy burst into the hollow. She was flying raggedly, as if she was struggling to remain airborne. She seemed to be trying to reach the stage, but she was getting lower every second. Tinkerbell gasped as the fairy crashed into a table that was near them. The table fell over and food went flying. Immediately fairies began clustering around the collapsed table. Tinkerbell took to the air, flying over the crowd and glanced down at the scene. Lying amidst the wrecked desserts was a fairy wearing the same clothing as the members of the guardian guild, but her clothing was scruffed and torn and her hair was frizzy and wild. It looked like she had been in a fight. She groaned as the surrounding fairies began talking in loud voices. Some were stooping, trying to help her to her feet, but many just stood of hovered there.

"Let me through! LET ME THROUGH!" Kelsier bellowed as the members of the guild pushed the crowd aside. As Kelsier forced his way through the assembled and knelt beside the fallen fairy, a silence seemed to fall over the crowd. Tinkerbell glanced towards the stage, Queen Clarion and the seasonal ambassadors had not moved from their positions, but she saw worry etched on the queen's face.

"Elisa?" Tinkebell's attention turned back to Lord Kelsier as he gently patted the fallen fairy's cheek. The fairy stirred and groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Kelsier?" She muttered. She looked at him, but her eyes were strangely blank, like she couldn't see.

Kelsier nodded, than put his hand on Elisa's shoulder. "Who did this to you?"

"It was...It was..." Elisa murmured, struggling to get the words out. Her face became a mask of pain.

"It was who? Please Elisa you must tell me!" Kelsier demanded, placing both arms on Elisa's shoulders and pulling her up into a sitting position.

"It was...the...Duskmoth" With that, Elisa collapsed in Keliser's arms. The fairies around them immediately started arguing again. Some were afraid, some were angry, but many were just confused.

"SILENCE! Everyone, be quiet!" Kelsier yelled over the din and the crowd grew quiet.

"Lord Kelsier is correct!" Queen Clarion agreed, flying over to him. "This is not the time to panic! Can someone get Elisa to a healing talent fairy?" Two sparrow men flew forward and gently lifted the unconscious fairy and flew her away.

"Your highness!" Kesleir took to the air, flittering up to the Queen's level. "If the Duskmoth has returned, than my warriors are in danger! I must go alert them!" He bowed to the queen before flying off, shouting "Guardian Guild, to me!" The guild members took off in perfect formation and followed Kelsier as he flew in the direction Elisa had come from.

"Queen Clarion, what should we do?" Tinkerbell saw Fern, one of the garden fairies, speak up, the worried tone on her voice claerly visible on the faces of the other fairies. Everyone looked at the queen, who seemed to be in thought.

"I would like everyone to return to the home tree and stay there until morning. No one is to leave their homes until Lord Keslier returns!" The queen had to shout to make herself heard over the sound of thousands of wings beating as fairies and sparrow-men scattered in all directions. Some darted off into the darkness like they were terrified, others traveled more slowly, talking and arguing loudly, but everyone traveled in groups, and they stuck very close together, the light from their wings forming pale yellow balls drifting through the grass. Tinkerbell, however, hadn't moved. She was watching the queen, who was speaking with the ambassadors. Tinkerbell wasn't sure, but the queen looked strangely calm about all this.

"Come on!" Tinkerbell felt Klank grab her arm and start to pull her along. "We've gotta get out of here!" At the same time, Clarion noticed Tinkerbell and gave her a nod and a small smile.

"But-but, where's Vidia?" Tinkerbell argued. "I can't find her anywhere!"

"She's probably heading home, like we should be! Now come on!" Bobble grabbed Tinkerbell's other arm.

"Okay, okay" Tinkerbell followed her friends as they flew towards home. "I just hope Vidia's safe" She said to herself as she vanished into the grass.

**Meanwhile**

Meanwhile, Vidia lad left the gathering some time ago. She was still annoyed at Tinkerbell and the others for teasing her, but she found that taking a nice fast flight always made her feel better.

So Vidia had flown back to the arena and was now standing on the stage where she had been when she took her bows, gazing around at the empty seats. She glanced up at the lip of the arena, where that strange shape had been, near the base of the big tree. There wasn't anything there now though.

"I don't care what anyone says" Vidia mused to herself as she left the stage and flew towards the lip. "I know what I saw" Touching down gently on the lip, she squinted hard at the ground. Even though there was a bright moon out, it was still dark up here, partially due to the shadows cast by the tree. Crouching down, Vidia ran her hands over the surface, and froze. She gasped, her eyes wide. She had expected to feel smooth dirt, but instead, her hands ran over a series of scratches in the earth. Vidia narrowed her eyes and could _just_ make out what looked like footprints in the earth.

"I was right!" Vidia exclaimed in a whispered voice. Why she was whispering, she didn't know. "Something _was_ up here! But what kind of creature could have left tracks like that?" The footprints were _way_ too big to be a fairy, or even made by the birds that nested in and around Pixie Hollow.

_Crack_! Vidia jumped as a branch snapped nearby. She leapt to her feet, wing ready, her eyes glancing in all directions. She didn't see anything.

_Whisssshhhh!_ Vidia shivered as a cold breeze blew past her, it seemed to go right through her. She felt herself growing uneasy. Normally she had no problem flying by herself at night, but suddenly she found herself wishing that she hadn't left the feast early after all. She was preparing to fly back to the others, when she heard another rustle, coming from above her. She glanced up, into the tree's darkened canopy. A few leaves spiraled down towards her.

"Who's there?" Vidia called. She squinted into the darkened branches and could just make out movement. "I know you're in there! Come on out!" She demanded, then gasped in fear as a deep growl tore through the air and a pair of purple lights appeared, like a pair of glowing eyes staring out at her through a cluster of leaves. Vidia froze, not moving a muscle. The eyes didn't move either. They just watched her.

Vidia gulped nervously, then she suddenly felt really stupid. "_What am I worried about?"_ she scolded herself, sighing with relief. _"It must be Tinkerbell, or one of the others, playing a trick on me!"_Chuckling to herself she straightened up. "Okay Tinkerbell, you got me!" She called up to the eyes. They didn't move, just stared back at her unblinkingly. Vidia tried again. "Very funny Irridessa!", she called up, fluttering forwards. The eyes still didn't move, but they seemed to narrow slightly. "Rosetta, is that you?" Vidia called, her smile starting to fade, and fear starting to creep back into her voice. The eyes didn't move.

"Okay, you can stop trying to scare me now!" Vidia demanded, starting to feel annoyed now. The eyes narrowed even further and another growl tore through the air. "And stop with that stupid noise!" Vidia thrust her arms up and sent a strong gust of wind up at the eyes. There was another growl, the branches rustled and something shot out of the darkness and grasped the tree trunk, a claw. As large as Vidia's body, this three-fingered appendage was covered in blue-black fur and each of the three scaly fingers was tipped with sharp-looking talons that gripped the bark. As Vidia stared at it, she felt her anger and relief drain out of her, replaced by ice-cold dread. Slowly, she lifted her head to gaze back up at the eyes, which were so narrowed the looked like slits of anger.

The branches rustled, than exploded outwards in such a force that Vidia was knocked onto her back. Vidia cried out as the large shape with the glowing purple eyes dove through the falling leaves at her. Her mind screamed to fly, to run, to do _anything_, but it was like her body was frozen. She stood stock still, her eyes wide as the eyes came neared and nearer.

_Whooo!_ At the last second, Vidia ducked as the shape flew over her, missing her by inches. She heard one of the talons rip through the ground. A cold wind followed in its wake, a wind that seemed to blow right through her Vidia Her body felt numb and her mind clouded over, blocking out everything except for one thing, terror. Vidia took off before she even knew what had happened. By the time her brain caught up with her, she was zipping through the night sky as fast as she could.

Hearing a noise behind her, Vidia glanced back, and gasped as her eyes locked onto glowing purple ones. The Duskmoth was chasing her! Panicking, Vidia flew faster, as fast as she could. A few minutes later,she glanced behind her again, the creature was still behind her, _and gaining!_

Vidia's eyes widened and she put on a burst of speed. The Duskmoth fell back and Vidia gave a sigh of relief. Then the looked ahead. A thick tree truck appeared out of nowhere! "Yikes" Vidia yelled and swerved violently, just missing the tree. Vidia swerved to avoid a second one, and glanced behind her to see the creature arcing somewhat gracefully around the trees, it large moth-like wings barely flapping as if stayed on her tail. Vidia gasped again, and looked forward just in time to see another tree rocket up out of nowhere. There was no time to swerve.

"N. No. No!" Vidia cried out, trying to stop, but it was to late. _Whamm!_ Vidia smacked into the tree trunk, sending pain shooting through her body. Stunned, she tumbled out of the air and landed with a thud on the ground. The instant before Vidia's eyes closed, she saw the purple eyes again, diving towards her. And this time, she couldn't do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Tang Ri Shan

(Here's the next chapter. Hey, if there's anything you want to see happen, let me know. I can probably squeeze it into the plot)

Tinkerbell: Curse of the Duskmoth

(I do not own Tinkerbell or any of the Disney Fairies. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 6**

Inside her small hole in the home tree, Tinkerbell had trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned, but finally she sat up with a groan.

"It's no use" She said to herself. "I can't sleep". She got out of her bed, and fluttered over to her window. It was still darkest night, a cool breeze was blowing across the tree. Tinkerbell saw the lights of the guardian guild members as they patrolled the home tree. Kelsier wasn't kidding about the seriousness of the guild, no sooner had she returned to the tree when they began patrolling around the perimeter like bees around a hive.

Tinkerbell jumped as a sparrow-man from the guild flew in front of the window, holding his little lamp aloft like a torch, the light reflecting off of the shiny sword strapped to his waist. Tinkerbell snorted as she watched the guild member fly off. On the way back to the tree from the festival, Klank and Bobble had informed her on the many legends surrounding the Guardian Guild. Apparently they were a nocturnal guild they slept during the day and were only active at night. Each member carried a lantern because it was rumored that the Duskmoth shunned all light. Apart from moonlight, any other light was like poison to it. Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. If that was the case, then why would they need soldier fairies to defend themselves? They could just light lamps all over the tree to keep the creature away. Shaking her head, Tinkerbell was about to withdraw from the window, when something caught her eye. From her window, Tinkerbell could see a section of the base of the hometree, and she saw a small number of guild fairies clustering around something. Curious now, Tinkerbell quickly changed out of her sleeping clothes into more suitable ones and flitted out her door.

Darting into the long grass, Tinkerbell landed and slowly crept towards the group of fairies. Peeking out from behind a leaf, she saw that they were gathering around someone and speaking in urgent tones.

"Are you sure_?_"_  
_

"When did this happen?"

"Is she alright?"

"Settle down! Settle down! All of you!" A fairy flew up above the mass and yelled. The crowd calmed as an older sparrow man rose above the gathering. Unlike the other guild members, he carried no lantern and wore no sword. In their place, he carried a staff made of black wood in one hand, and what looked like a large white ball in the other hand.

"Seer. Are you _sure_ you saw what you saw?" A fairy from the crowd asked. Tinkerbell tensed. Klank had told her about him. The seer of the guardian guild was said to have the power to see into the future. Right now, he looked slightly disheveled, as if he had just been shoved and shaken by a group of people.

"What is going on here?" Lord Kelsier's voice cracked through the air like a whip. He appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, at the side of the seer, who regarded him with a nod. "Why are you all bullying the seer?" He demanded, gazing at the crowd with a stern expression.

"Lord Kelsier, we heard that the Duskmoth was sighted close to Pixie Hollow tonight!" A fairy exclaimed. More whispers broke out at this. Glancing upwards Tinkerbell saw lights coming on in the various houses. Fairies and sparrow-men peaked out through doors and windows. "The seer claims that it has already taken a fairy!" The crowd grew as more guild members flew down to the gathering.

"Seer, is this true?" Kelsier turned to the elder sparrow man, who didn't meet his gaze, but stared out at the crowd with sad eyes.

"It is true" he wheezed, his voice cracking with age and misery. "Already, we have lost a fairy to the creature" A chorus of gasps and frightened whispers followed this. Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow.

"W-who was it?" A sparrow-man asked nervously. The seer shook his head. "I do not know her name, but she was a fast-flying fairy" Tinkerbell perked up, her eyes widening. "She foolishly challenged the creature, and lost. I fear it will not be long before she becomes infected. The Duskmoth has claimed its first victim. The first, I fear, of many" The seer bowed his head as exclamations of horror and despair broke out all throughout the assembled.

"Vidia" Tinkerbell whispered, could the seer be talking about her friend? As if he had somehow heard her, the seer lifted his head and looked right into Tinkerbell's eyes. Tinkerbell felt her eyes widen, and the seer sadly nodded.

Tinkerbell shook her head, despite herself. It couldn't be true! Vidia? A sprite? Tinkerbell retreated further back into the bush silently telling herself that it was impossible. But she could feel doubt creeping into her mind. Challenging the Duskmoth did sound like the kind of thing that Vidia would do, assuming the creature even existed. And no one had seen Vidia since the festival. Tinkerbell winced as she remembered how she and the others had been teasing her. Was this all her fault? Tinkerbell slumped do the base of the bush, guilt pooling around inside of her. Had her teasing caused Vidia to run away and become infected?_No!_ Tinkerbell suddenly stood up, clenching her fists. _It can't be!_

"Nice speech, old one" Tinkerbell started when she heard a voice right outside the bush. "That will have all of Pixie Hollow whispering in no time"

"This is wrong" Another voice responded, and Tinkerbell recognizes it as the seer's. "We shouldn't be doing this"

"_We?"_ The other fairy replied in a smug tone. "You're the one who just lied to everyone about the Duskmoth" Tinkerbell's eyed widened in disbelief.

"But I wasn't lying!" The seer argued. "The Duskmoth has already attacked one fairy and before this night is over, I predict that he will take another!" Tinkerbell covered her mouth with her hands to suppress the noise that was tying to escape.

"Ha!" The other fairy laughed. "Keep telling yourself that. And more importantly, keep telling tales like that to the others. We need all the chaos we can cause if the plan is going to work."

"To play with chaos, is to tempt ill fortune. You'll regret this." the seer warned. The other fairy laughed and they both flew off in different directions. Tinkerbell watched them fly away, her mind reeling with what she had just heard. Questions began popping in her head like firecrackers. Was the Duskmoth even real? What plan was the other fairy talking about? And why did the seer lie?

Tinkerbell suddenly stiffened. If the seer was lying, than Vidia must be okay! But what if she wasn't? "I'll just have to find out for myself" Tinkerbell reasoned, before taking off and flying towards the arena. "I just hope Vidia's okay" She said to herself as she flew.

**Meanwhile**

Vidia's eyes snapped open. At first she felt disoriented. The world seemed blurry to her, and she seemed surrounded by a purplish glow. "Where am I?" She asked aloud as she sat up, rubbing her head, even though she didn't feel any pain. As if in response, Vidia suddenly heard a rustling from behind her. She spun around, and gasped as what she saw. She was in an immense cavern. The walls were covered with a strange purple moss that seemed to be glowing.

"Woah" Vidia exclaimed as she stepped backwards, to look at the ceiling. Moonlight was streaming through a hole in the ceiling of the cave and striking a small pond that was shining with purple light. A stream, also purple, flowed out of the pond and through the tree roots before vanishing into a large opening in one of the walls.

"What is this place?" Vidia gasped as she bent down to look at the glowing water. As she did, Vidia heard another rustle, this time accompanied by a growl. Vidia glanced around, than froze. Staring back at her from the shadows of a cluster of roots were a pair of glowing purple eyes. Upon realizing Vidia was watching, the eyes seemed to glow a little brighter and larger, like something was coming out. Vidia stepped back on reflex and her foot slipped. She fell backwards into the pond with a splash. As she struggled to stand, she felt something strange beneath the surface of the water.

"Get away from there!" A growl tore through the air, the purple eyes erupted from the darkness, the dark shape they were attached to shooting right towards Vidia. For the second time, Vidia felt total panic seize her. She was moving before she even knew what was happening, flying down the tunnel. In the back of her mind, Vidia wondered how this was possible. Her wings were wet when she fell into the pond, how could she be flying?

"Wait! Come back here!" Glancing behind her, she saw a dark shape chasing her and suddenly felt a rush of wind like she'd never felt before. She saw light ahead a second before she rocketed out of the end of the tunnel and into the night sky. Vidia was in awe, she had never flown this fast before. The world around her seemed to bend. She had been fast before, some said she was as fast as the wind, but this was different. She felt like she had _become _the wind. She felt unlimited energy flowing through her body. Her wings hummed like a dragonfly's, and she shot through the night like an arrow.

_This is amazing!_ Vidia thought to herself. She had forgotten about the creature chasing her, had forgotten her fear. All she felt was this energy and happiness with what was happening. Until she looked down.

"What the?!" Vidia jerked to a sudden halt and stared down with wide eyes. The feeling of happiness was gone, replaced by dread as she stared at something, horrified.

"No!" She yelled. "It can't be!"


End file.
